Problem: Rewrite ${\dfrac{6^{-11}}{6^{5}}}$ in the form ${6^n}$.
Solution: ${ \dfrac{6^{-11}}{6^{5}} = 6^{-11-5}} $ ${ \hphantom{\dfrac{6^{-11}}{6^{5}}} = 6^{-16}} $